


Kidnapped

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: A kidnapping by the O’Driscolls brings out a new side of Micah that you never thought that you would see...





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses female pronouns but has no impact on the actual story, feel free to read with whatever pronouns you wish!

This had not gone to plan in the slightest. A simple trip to town that should have taken about an hour, turned into a nearly week long ordeal. When coming out of the general store, your hands filled with supplies to bring back to camp, you had been surprised by three O’Driscolls and the rest was history. You had been bound, gagged and beaten as you were transported to a cabin in West Elizabeth. 

There you sat, shivering, starving and alone for three days. You would occasionally hear the O’Driscolls shifting or speaking outside of the cabin door but that was it. No doubt awaiting the arrival of the bastard himself, Colm O’Driscoll. Your valiant attempt at escape on your second day was swiftly cut short by a shotgun butt to the head, and when you awoke, much tighter bonds. 

You wondered how long it took for the gang to notice you were missing, probably hours after the O’Driscolls cleared out and tracking them would become increasingly difficult by the minute. You wouldn’t discredit their search efforts but the likely hood of them finding you was disheartening.   
Night settled in for the third time, the cabin growing pitch black and you could no longer see your bound hands or bloodied shirt, and you found your hope wearing ever so thin...  
That was when you heard a round of gunshots and perked up immediately, eyes going wide in the darkness, straining to see anything. Any sign of hope. 

The cussing of the O’Driscolls and exchange of rapid fire almost brought a smile to your face as it confirmed it, that was your family out there! Or at least someone who was here for you, you could only hope that it wasn’t a bounty hunter.   
The fight lasted what you guessed was around five minutes before the night grew quiet, except for the thud of heavy footsteps on the dirt approaching the cabin. 

Micah took no extra time to push open the heavy wooden door and you squinted as moonlight streamed in through the opening. If you didn’t know any better...You would think he was worried about you, a deep frown set on his face as he quickly made his way across the wooden floor. 

“God damn, they cut you up pretty good, huh?” The blonde murmured as he kneeled beside you, severing the ropes that had rubbed your skin raw for days. You could finally move your wrists and arms, which were screaming from being bound in the same position for so long. You sustained many other cuts and bruises all over but nothing you were concerned about. 

“Ain’t no O’Driscoll, or anyone else, laying his hands on my woman.” He removed the gang from your mouth and you could finally take a deep breath, you were safe. 

“Well-“ Your voice was hoarse, due to days of disuse. “They already did, so-“ 

“Never again..” Micah growled, taking a sharp inhale through his teeth. It was easy to tell that he was not pleased. 

“Ain’t nobody hurting you ever again.”   
Micah was a protective lover but there was an extent and you knew that. You wouldn’t call him gentle or thoughtful, so it was a shock when he took off his leather jacket to drape around your shoulders, to keep you warm from the chilly autumn air. Or perhaps as a layer of protection, you weren’t quite sure which. 

In one smooth motion he scooped you up bridal style, carrying you through the night and towards the form that you recognized as Baylock, who whinnied at the sight of you. 

“If this is how you’ll treat me then maybe I’ll get kidnapped more often.” You joked with a wheeze, attempting to get him to tease you back. Seeing him so quiet was unsettling. He was constantly talking, teasing, harassing...Quiet was not good, you gathered. 

He easily lifted you onto the back of Baylock and before he swung up beside you he gave you a look that was deadly serious, his light eyes and hair looking silver beneath his wide brimmed hat in the moonlight. A large, warm hand was holding your waist, giving a firm, but not crushing, squeeze.

“Don’t. I ain’t gonna loose you.”   
•••   
Once you returned back to camp things seemed different, at least for a time. The gang was obviously overjoyed to see you back home in one piece but instead of approaching you and hugging you as most of them wish they could have, they stayed away. Micah was your silent and constant protector. And though he never verbally warned them his eyes were enough to tell tales of slaughter and misery for all those that harmed you or dared put themselves between him and you. From that day on Micah insisted you wear his bandanna around your neck, though he wouldn’t give you an explanation as to why. You knew it was a warning and a claim. And probably the closest thing to a wedding band that you would ever get from Micah Bell.

**Author's Note:**

> New Micah content, y’all. If you have any ideas for me please get in touch, as I take requests for any chapter in the Red Dead Universe! You can also find me on Tumblr as Cowboysandcannolis. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
